Like Music To My Ears
by LoveInTheClouds
Summary: (Elsanna) [Some Swearing.] Just the ordinary school day thing. Anna has always been a young and happy child. As she sets eyes on the most beautiful girl she has every seen. The feelings are all too confusing for her, yet she shows them out. And just like every other, the most un-predictable thing happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I completely restarted this whole story. I hope you guys like it! **

**Thankchu. **

**~l.i.t.c**

* * *

Like Music To My Ears.

* * *

Chapter 1

"No, I mean I just think its stupid that he hasn't trusted you in two years." Me and Hans walked down the hallway into the school.

He only shrugged. "Well the past is in the past, you're over it, I'm over it, he's the only one that hasn't let it go. I mean, we are friends right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. But like, he gotta loosen up a bit."

I opened up my locker. I got my books. I briskly walked my way to class. It just so happened that the only time I look down to make sure my binder doesn't fall, BAM!

I smashed into another student. She stumbled. Her books were all on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I started helping her with her books.

She only looked at me as she gathered her things from the floor. As I passed over her things, her fingers lightly brushed against my arm.

GodDamn. She is cold.

I almost asked her if she was okay, but she walked away only looking back once.

There's something up with this girl.

Kristoff plopped himself to his seat. He listened as I described what happened earlier.

"Hmm. Well it sounds like you're describing the Ice Queen." He ran a hand through his hair.

I stopped what I was doing. "The Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, She shuts practically everyone out, she doesn't make any kind of contact with anyone, her skin is unexplainably cold, she's silent, she's just not normal Anna."

I thought for a moment. "She hasn't looked at ANYONE at all?"

Kristoff nodded his head.

I decided not to tell him that she looked back at me.

I tried to shake this girl out of my head. Don't let it bother you.

Kristoff got his drumsticks out of his bookbag. "Ug, let's go to music."

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't like it cause Hans will be there."

"I don't like that douche."

I only shrugged. My and him entered the classroom.

Hans walked up to me. "Here, I forgot. I had your guitar pick."

I smiled. "Thanks. I thought I lost it...again."

Hans laughed.

So when I went to get my electric guitar I had a weird feeling at the back of my mind. I felt like I was being watched. I turn around to see no one, at least no one looking at me. "Hans, I need you to tune my guitar."

"Why haven't you learned to do it yourself?"

I smiled. "Cause, I have you to do it for me."

As he did, I noticed the door silently opened the door and close. At first I didn't see who came in, clearly I didn't care. Then I see her.

She had walked back into the room.

I started getting the feeling that she was the one watching me. I turned to look at her. Her eyes flickered over my existence then back to watch she was doing.

He scared me with me clamped his hands on my shoulders. "Looks like your softening that Ice Queen." Kristoff whispered into my ear.

I scoffed and turned away from her. "No. I feel like one day she's going to go after me,"

He laughed. "Nah, I won't let that happen."

"But why me?"

He thought for a moment as he tuned his drum set in his section of the room, since they are really loud.

"Well, Anna, You do know that incredibly approachable. You're somewhat a happy child, no worries. But I think everyone noticed that she was watching you."

I look at the ceiling. "You said she was weird."

"Damn right she is."

As I strung a few strings, hearing the electric guitar make its beautiful noise.

"How'd you know that she had cold skin?"

He dropped his drumsticks. "Two years ago, when I was in my junior year, she used to be in every class I had. And the teacher would have me sit with her no matter how much I complained."

"And one day I had to get her attention, so I touched her arm in the attempt to gently shake her back to reality. Damn, I'm surprised she hasn't died of hyperthermia. She's so pale, and he lips are only the lighest shade of pink."

I looked over my shoulder to see her. She played the grand piano by herself. I didn't hear her of course because of the sound proof walls. I put a bun in my hair and pulled up my sleeves. "So, shall we practice Mr. Bjorgman?"

"Yes Ms. Christian, we shall."

I absolutely have no intension of being a rock star when I grow up. But I do enjoy playing covers of a Paramore or Sleeping with Sirens song.

I find myself alone again in the hallway, keenly aware that she was behind me. She kept her eyes on the ground. I tried to run but, I have a tendacy of tripping. I go to my locker and switch my books but she finds herself to her own locker. Which just happens to be two lockers down from my own. She looks at me. Emotionless. I give her the slightest smile ever.

We stood there for a moment.

_I'm missing lunch..._

"Hi." I cocked my head foward, I barely heard her. Then I look back and around. I point to myself. "H-hi me?"

She nodds her head.

"Oh, uh hi."

She crookedly smiles.

I slowly turned around to go to my last period. I missed lunch, plus I lost my appetite. I slouched in my seat and tapped my pencil on the desk. When Hans and Kristoff walked in they walked to me. "Where were you Anna?"

I shrugged. "I got a bit side-tracked." I dropped my eyes to the ground as she walked in. She didn't look at me since Kristoff and Hans with there.

She sat at the back of the class.

"You know, maybe you need to get out more." Hans suggested.

"That doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Well you seem down right now."

I give him the biggest smile. He starts laughing. "Anna, let me tell you, you are something else."

I walk around every desk. "I am a delighted, happy child with no worries of any kind, nothing creeps me out at the moment, nothing can practically bring me down." I circled my desk. "I am a child contained with happiness."

"That's good. For now at least."

This class went by pretty fast. I walked back to my locker for the billionth time today. She was there again. When everone was gone, she spoke again. "I didn't get to introduce myself... em.. I'm Elsa."

I nodded slightly. "I'm Anna."

She gave my that crooked smile again. I put my things in my bookbag. I stood there for a moment. Since I come here every morning before class, why not leave my stuff here? I took my guitar pick out and put it in my pocket.

I walked down the hallway into the music room. "Sorry Ms. Gerda, can I sign my guitar out?"

She chuckled. "Well of course Anna. Where let me get you the papers."

I signed and got my red electric guitar and put on the strap.

I left the room. I said to Elsa. "Now imagine how hard this would be if I wore a bookbag as well."

She giggled.

"Well I have to go now. Uh Bye!" I waved to her as I left the school.

She waved slightly back.

I had this weird feeling inside me as I got home.

I couldn't quite sort it out.

_Elsa is no Ice Queen. _

I practiced my cover for That's What You Get by Paramore.

I whispered the lyrics so I knew where I was.

I couldn't take this weird feeling anymore. I went outside. I took a cigarette out. I inhaled before I lit it. I popped it in my mouth.

Minutes later, I heard both Hans and Kristoff coming to my door. I quickly smushed the cigarette on the ground. I opened the door as they walked in. "Hey Anna! Quick question um.. Can you watch my little friend for a bit?" Kristoff asked. Behind him poked out a little head. He sprung out at my. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He wrapped his arms around my leg.

"Aw he's so cute! How old is he?"

"7. I have to go, I am going to loosen up like you want me to and me and Hans are going to have a beer. Bye Olaf! Bye Anna!" And he drove away.

I watch as Olaf devoured the piece of cake I gave him. He caught me off-guard. "What are you thinking about?"

I coughed. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. He say straight up. "Look I maybe only seven, but I know when someone has somefing bodering them."

I opened my mouth to speak. He raised his little hand up. "So what's bodering you?"

I clasped my hands together. "I can't really seem to get my feelings straight."

"Do you wike any guise?"

I shook my head. "No it's not a guy."

"So you mean wike a girl?"

"Olaf.."

"Ey no pressure, I won't tell Kwistoff if you dont want me to."

I stayed silent. I inhaled. "Yes, Olaf. A girl."

"Can you descwibe her pwease?"

So I went on, and described how beautiful of a person she was. How silent she was. How pale she was and how her dusty-colored freckles made her look so adorable. Her big, blue eyes.

I stayed silent after I finished. I felt myself turning red. I lied my head on the counter onto top of my crossed arms.

"How'd you meet her?"

"I uh, kinda bumped into her, like literally crashed into her in the hallway."

Olaf smiled. "Anna, you got bit hawrd by the wuv bug."

I felt my face go hot again.

He jumped off his seat.

"Anna's got a cwush! Anna's got a cwush!"

I picked him up to make him stop running around. He put his hands on my cheeks. "You got a cwush."

I turned red.

"I can alwedy see it. You guise are going to get married and im going to be the wittle wing bearer."

I shook my head vigoursly. "You really got a wild and crazy imagination."

Olaf only laughed.

_It couldn't be true. I only known her for a few hours. _

_Do I really like the Ice Queen? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. For those who are actually reading, Here's chapter 2. :)**

**~l.i.t.c.**

* * *

Like Music To My Ears

* * *

Chapter 2.

"So what seems to be the problem Ms. Christian?" Dr. Gerda, asked as she flipped through Anna's paperwork.

I had my arms on my knees and I buried my face in my hands.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I came to you because you seem to help me most of the time. I had a talk with this little boy um like two days ago? And yeah. Ug. Apprently I have a crush."

Dr. Gerda looked confused. She cocked her head to the side. "A crush? Is it like a guy or anything?"

My heart went cold. I swallowed. "I don't even know this can happen to me. I barely know her."

"_Her_?" The surprised therapist raised an eyebrow.

"Argg. I only met her because I crahsed into her in the hallway. Then like she started talking to me later after that. But like, not that much."

Gerda clicked her pen and started taking her notes. "Can you describe her please, Anna?"

I took a deep breathe. "Okay. So."  
I wiped my hands on my jeans.  
"She's a slightly tall girl. She's really pale. She has platinum blonde hair. Dusty-Colored freckles on her face. Em.. Big, Blue eyes. Her smile is like, lopsided like um crooked? She smiles and only like the left side of her smile goes up. She's quiet. She's very cold. To the touch I mean."

_And unmistakenly, gorgeously, adorable..._  
My heart started to pound.

The therapist kept writing. "And do you know her name?"

"E-Elsa."

She wrote that down too. "Does Elsa, does she know?"

I shake my head.

"Well I can't really seem to find such a solution. Become friends with her, get to know her first. Then try to see if you understand your feelings,"

I thought for a moment, then smiled.  
"Alright! I'll do that. Thanks so much Dr. Gerda."  
I shake her hand and leave.

"Have a good weekend Ms. Christian!"

I wave bye.

* * *

I sat in homeroom on Monday. Awkward because me, Kristoff, and Hans were the only ones there. Exceptionally early today and I do NOT like it.  
When Hans left the room for something, I wasn't paying attention when he said what, Kristoff put his chair over at my desk.

"Anna, we need to talk." He looked concern.

•Why was he looking at me like that? Did Olaf say something? I hope not...

"When I went to drop off Olaf," He started.

_Oh thank goodness._

"I smelled smoke coming from you. I didn't mention nothing because we had a 7 year old around, but.. Do you smoke, Anna?

I shake my head vigorously.  
_ Ah Shit._

"Anna, it's not okay to lie," Kristoff put his hand on my shoulder.

The bell rang and I slapped his hand away from me. "I'm not lying."

Kristoff did not look convinced.

* * *

"Okay, class. Today I will be assigning your partners for this semester,"

All the students groaned. I just stayed in my seat in pure silent irration. The teacher went to the front of the class, where it just so happens that Kristoff, Hans, and I sit.  
_Speak of the Devil_

"Er okay. Kristoff, sit next to Eugene. Hans, sit with Eric,"

The teacher walked to a desk. I didn't follow him, I just looked my desk.  
"Anna, sit here with the young lady."

I turned around. I saw her. It was _her_. I shakily get up from my seat, since I had nothing out and my bookbag was on. I sort of slowly walked to the desk where she is. The class payed no attention to me anymore. I stumbled to the seat. I then realized, I'm at the back of the class.

_Alright, just keep your cool. You got this Christian. You got this... Do I?_

Elsa was looking at me. She had all her things splayed out on her desk. She looked small in her hoodie. It looked a bit big on her, and her hair was in a bun today.

I put my binder on the desk. Since no one was still paying attention to us, I started talking. "Hey,"

Elsa smiled. "Hi."

I tried not to stare at her beautiful figure. My eyes found themselves at the ground. I still felt her eyes on me. The teacher still assigning students with students.  
She tapped my shoulder. "You o-okay?"  
I nod, barely. But still a nod. You could consider it one. But it kinda wasn't. But yet it was. I confuse myself.

She seemed pleased with it anyway.  
The whole class went by fast I didn't really pay attention, I had to concentrate on not making a fool out of myself in front of _her._  
On the last five minutes, the speaker went on.  
"Good afternoon students and staff. Just a little note that all your teachers have been notified on the partners system you have gotten in your homeroom, so you shall be paired up with them with all your classes for the semester so there's no wasting time on doing it everytime. Thank you."

Kristoff turned around and stuck his bottom lip out, I made a face in return.

_This is just great, I have her in every class. This is perfect. The most bestest thing that ever happened to me in my whole entire goddamn life._

I pound a fist on my binder. Elsa's face fell slightly.  
"If it makes you feel better Anna, we don't have to talk at all, we could just do our work."

I faced her. "No, no! That's not what's wrong it's not you. It's just that I'm not used to being moved. But, no. It's not you. You are perfect."

It took my a second to realize those last three words fell out of my mouth. Elsa's face was a light pink. I smiled to try to cover up what I said. Elsa put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. A warm feeling filled my heart. I fixed my collar and reached over to get my water bottle.

Me and Elsa, or if you prefer, Elsa and I, walked together to every single class. Though she didn't say very much she was obviously entertained with my stupid rambling habits. I just could not stop talking. Though I did find out a few things about Elsa, like the fact that she is the only child, her favorite color is light blue, she's 18, and she loved playing the piano. She's been playing since 8. Her last name is Helland. And she likes Superman.  
She seems like a really nice person.  
Music class found its way to our course. I opened the door for her. We went to her little section of the room. She closed the sound-proof door. Kristoff and Eugene were in the square next to us. He gave me a pained look and pointed to Eugene. Then mouthed out to me, "_HELP ME_!"  
I giggled. He smiled back. I turned back to Elsa. The teacher walked in.  
"Hello, Girls. For the next semester, you are going to have to play covers of songs, and make two of your own songs. You have the choice to sing or not. Thank you."

_Perfect! I get to write something._

Elsa looked worried. She shuffled through her papers, all filled with piano notes and chords. One of her lyrics fell to the ground. I picked it up and began to read it as she continued to look for something she had obviously misplaced.

I turned the paper back to Elsa. "This song is amazing, I like the lyrics,"

She stopped. She looked up at me. She was shocked at the fact that I had what I had. She took it  
lightly. She put it on her lap and sighed. "It was a stupid one. I only wrote it because I had this one dream where I had a secret, and I had to keep it away from all these people for all these years. Then one day, it spilled out. Everyone knew. I ran away and then the words came to me," She pointed to the lyrics.

I took it back gently. I scimmed over it again. "Could the secret have anything to do with winter powers?"

She stayed silent, then looked at her hands. She made them into fists. "Um, I forget. But like l said, it was a stupid dream with a stupid song to come after it," She went silent once more.  
"Anyway let's write our song together." She got her pencil and smiled at me.  
My heart jumped. That smile of hers always gets me.

"So I was thinking we could do this love story thing. Like if you want to, if that's your thing,"

Elsa just shook her head slightly and bit her lip. "No, no its okay. Yeah that's a good idea," She reached over me to get her notebook. My heart started racing when I realized how close she was to me. She turned to look at me. "Uh, it's too far, can you slide it to me?"

_Please reach over..._

But I just nodded and gave it to her. I tried not to inhale her scent that was washing over me. "Er, I think we should do those covers instead,"

Elsa stopped turning pages. "Oh, alright,"

I fiddled with the end of my braid. "I just thought it would be easier. We get that over with, so we can go on with the writing."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. We could do that." She smiled at me again, though I kept my eyes on the list of songs I had on paper.

_•This is going to be a very long semester. Why don't you fucking tell her?_

I knew the answer though. I don't want to loose her. I can't do that. I just can't. We only had a few minutes left of class and I let out a sigh of relief. "So did you have any songs in mind to play?"

She looked at her papers and shook her head. "You?"

I cleared my throat. "If you're willing to play a rock song, or a cover by Demi Lovato. Or anything pop,"

She smiled. This girl is just a happy child. Well at least now.  
_For now, just wait till she finds out you like her, you fucking dumbass._

"Yeah, that's perfect actually."

I straightened out the papers. "Alright then, we got this!" I got up from my seat. Elsa just looked at me in confusion and I left the room. I went over to Kristoff's section. "Kristoff, I need my guitar. Where's Eugene?"

Kristoff just looked at me with an annoyed look. "He left five minutes into class. He hasn't been here ever since. Your guitar's right there,"

I got it slowly. "Am I bothering you?"  
Kristoff shook his head and reached into his pocket. "No, I've just had a long day and here's your pick."

I curled my fingers on it. "Thanks, so lunch after this?"

Kristoff nodded. "I have to get Olaf first. Then we go."

"And Hans?"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah, him to. And if you want to bring blonde along, you can."  
My hand rubbed the back of my neck. "Em.. I'm sure she has stuff to do."

Kristoff just shrugged and nodded. I waved and he returned it. I packed up. She was packing up as well. "Here, I won't be needing this,"  
I handed her my History book. "I'll just do this later."

She gripped on the book. "B-but, don't you need it to do homework?"  
I waved my hand down. "Yeah, uh. I'm doing that later."

She just nodded and got up.

"You ready?" Kristoff waiting by my locker. "Yeah, um, let me put my stuff away."

"Away? Don't you need your History book and papers and all the shit?"

"I'll use your history book, plus I have my notebook at home, my pen's inside it."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, so let's go."

As we walked to the exit of the school, I saw her. She didn't make any eye contact. I fell back a little bit when Kristoff took out his phone. She looked at me. I waved. She put her hand up and curled her fingers. Her cheeks pink.

We reached Olaf's elementary school. "Anna, I need you to go in and check Olaf out."

I got out of the car. "Alright, don't kill each other." I pointed to Kristoff and Hans. Kristoff just chuckled and Hans scoffed. I went into the school. The front desk was the only way to get in. "Hello."

"Here to sign someone out?" The lady at the desk pulled out a big ass binder from the cabinet. "Yeah, uh. I'm here for Olaf?"  
She flipped to his page. "Uhuh. And you are?"  
"Oh I'm Anna."  
"Last name?"  
"Christian?"

She checked my name off in his page. She called someone on the phone. "He'll be here shortly. And my name's Ms. Coral." She stuck out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Anna, again."  
She laughed.

A minute late Olaf came running down with his little bookbag on. "ANNA!" He jumped on me and hugged me. "Warm hugs!"

"Hey Olaf! How's school today?"

"It was great! I wearned how to add double digit numbers!"

"That's awesome Olaf." I waved to the lady at the desk. Olaf turned around too.  
"Bye Cowal!" Olaf waves his hand. I picked up Olaf as he squeales in excitement. Kristoff was still there in the car, the windows were down, that was a good sign. Kristoff would never make a scene in public. Olaf hung onto me the whole car ride. "Hi Kwistoff! Hi Hans!"

"So a seafood joint?" Hans asked as the car pulled in. "Why'd you choose to come her when we have a 6 year old here?"

Olaf peeped his head to head from behind the seat. "I'm 7,"

"That really doesn't make a difference Olaf."

"Well you're not technicawy a man either, You're onwy 18."  
I turned Olaf around before Hans could say a sharp retort. We got out of the car and entered.  
"They have awot of fish tanks here."  
He pointed to a little clownfish. "Oh Wook! I have a fwend named Nemo. He wuvs cwownfish." He looked at me. "Can you put me down now?" I set him down and he walkes over to Kristoff.

"Hey Marlin, we're back."  
Marlin, the person from the podium wrote us down. "Third time this week, same ages? Whose the little guy."

"He's Olaf, 7. And yeah, same ages. 19, 18, and 16."

"Right this way please." He showed us to our table. We all sat down.

When Kristoff and Olaf got up to get food Hans and I were left alone. "So who is it being with The Ice Queen?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, it certainly is different being the only one talking most of the time."

"Is she still cold?"  
"As ice,"  
He laughed. "I guess sweaters don't help her then. Must be the skirt,"  
"She wasn't wearing a skirt. She was wearing jeans,"  
"Anna, she was wearing a skirt."  
"She was wearing jeans. Black jeans. Not a skirt."  
Kristoff and Olaf came back. They had two plates each "Here Hans. Kwistoff told me to hold it." Hans took it. Olaf gave me mine.

"So what would like to drink today guys?" Marlin took out with notepad.  
"I will take a 'green bottle' and Hans wants a 'clear' one. Anna?"

I sigh. "I guess I'm driving? Coke please. Olaf too."

Olaf nodded. He took his fork and put salmon in his mouth.

Kristoff swallowed. "So how is it with the Ice Queen, Anna?"

Olaf raised his eyebrow at me when no one was looking.  
"I er, it's quiet. Definely different. I mean, it's yeah, it's something else."

"Uhuh. Is she still cold?"

"You know, Hans asked the same question."

Hans nodded. "She still is bro."

Kristoff put his fork down. "I wonder what's wrong with her,"

Olaf looked at me again. He mouth the word "crush" when Hans and Kristoff were not paying attention.

When Kristoff went to go pay the bill, Hans moved into his seat. "You know there's going to be a dance at school?"

I snickered. "Guess who isn't going?" I pointed to me. "Moi,"

"Then there's prom the week before the last week of school." Hans continued.

I gasped. "That's next month. Ug, I might not go to that either."

"Oh Anna, you don't know that."

I only let out a sigh and slouched in the chair.

My nap was interuppted from my buzzing phone. I got a text from some number I didn't even know.

/uh hello? whos this?/

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

/its elsa. i found ur # in the history bk./

My face turned hot. I remembered I wrote it there, but not for_ her_. I was giving it to Merida. We couldn't talk so I wrote it down.

/o sry uh hi/

/i jst wntd say i fin. with the assign. and u gt ur bk tm./

I looked at my desk with my homework on it. I was thinking about putting it in my bookbag as I lied down, only then to remember that my bookbag was in my locker.

I put my phone down. I pulled the covers back up. Crush night? Why is that the first thing I think of when I think of Elsa?

_You fucking love her, bitch._

My heart started to beat faster. What got me thinking was how her bangs would stay pull back. It looks so natural, like she didn't put anything to keep it back. I closed my eyes.

_Oh the fucking insanity in my little heart._

I grunt and shove my face on the pillow. Am I really going crazy?

"Oh the insanity in me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the 335 views on this. :)**

**~ l.i.t.c.**

* * *

Like Music To My Ears

* * *

:Chapter 3

So my freaking alarm clock really gets on my nerves. I slam the off button. Monday. Should I call in sick? Should I lie? No.

_You want to see her.._

I groan and shove my pillow in my face. I get up and I see my red electric guitar glistening from the sunlight reflecting it. Everytime I look at it, I think of _Her_.

I run my hand through my hair. I get ready and go downstairs. I play "If You Can't Hang" by Sleeping with Sirens on my phone and plug the headphones in. As I got in the car, I put on my black shades. I looked out the window as my uncle drove me to school. It took awhile getting htere. I listened to the song seven times. Never get tired of it. As he pulled up, I turned my phone off.

"Have a nice day red-head." My uncle called from the car. I waved bye.

I slumped in my seat as I went into first period. Peter walked up to me. "Hey Anna, just saying, but maybe you should take off your shades or people will think you're a gangsta,"  
I huffed. "Maybe you should take off your hat or people'll think you're an asassin. With your little red feather sticking out like that,"  
"It's a nice feather."  
"Please go away Peter, with your orange hair self."  
"It's auburn."  
I put my slid my shades to the top of my head. "Peter,"  
He put his hands up, "Fine, Fine! I'll leave. John is calling my over there anyway."  
I slid them back down and and gave him a thumbs up.

"Christian, you don't sit here anymore remember?"  
I looked at Kristoff and smiled. "Hey Bjorgman. Can you pout stuff over there then?"  
Kristoff chuckled. "Whatever the lady wants,"

Kristoff went slowly as he noticed Elsa sitting down already. He set my stuff down warily. She didn't look up.  
"Er.. See you in lunch Anna." He padded me on the shoulder and left me.  
I sat down next to Elsa. Those big blue eyes of hers found my face and she slid my shades back , she took out my history book and gave it to me.  
"Thanks Elsa."  
She smiled. "Did you finish?"

I nodded. I slid them back down.  
_Damn these things. Oh Well.  
_Elsa slid them back up.

"You also have something against these. Damn."  
She giggled. I smirked. "Well then."

* * *

"I like this one."  
Elsa handed me the sheet of music chords.  
" 'Ain't in Fun', yup this one's good. I haven't done this one in awhile, so I may be a little rusty with these chords."

Hans knocked on the door. I went over to open it. "It's the middle of class what are you doing?"  
"I was thinking if you'd go to the Crush Night with me."

"Yo. Bro, no. I don't want to go." I shook my head.

"For me, please."  
"Westergard, I don't want to go. Ok? I'm sorry."  
"As friends?"  
I sighed. "Let me think about it, but I'm still leaning towards a no."  
"Fine." He walked away.

I sat back down. "That was embarassing.."  
"I'm getting a strong feeling you guys used to date."  
I nodded as I tuned my guitar. "Yep,"

"Still embarassing though, I don't think I'm going to go." My shades fell down to my face. "Alright, let's do this."  
Elsa really nailed the intro. Even though she used the piano, she was amazing. It didn't take us long to get it right. We practied the whole song over and over and over again till the class was over. We never got bored of doing it. Each time we started over felt like the first time.

I looked at my fingers. "Shit, my fingers are all red."  
Elsa laughed. "Well at least it's only the right hand,"  
"My thumb still touched the strings with my pick hand,"

She only smiled. "I guess that makes me lucky, I touch keys not strings."  
I smirked. "Just you wait, you gotta learn how to play this for the semester." I held up the shiny red guitar with one hand as I used the other one to put my bookbag on.

Her smile faltered. "Oh..." She fiddled with her fingers. "Can you teach me? I er.. Don't have time for a tutor."  
"Same time you take with me as you do with the tutor,"

_Great going Anna, pushing_ _her_ _away_ _you_ _dumbass_.

She fixed her stance. "Yeah, but at least I know you more than the average tutor,"  
I sighed. I nodded. "Hello, my name is Anna Christian. I'll be your 16 year old guitar tutor for the semester." I stuck out my hand.  
She smiled but tried to hide it as she bit her lip. With her face red she shook my hand and giggled.

"Alright then. You got my number so text whenever and I'll be there."  
I flustered when I finished my sentence.  
She gave me that crooked smile that always made my heart soar. "Ok."  
And just like that, we left the room.

* * *

"Christian, why do you stick around here? It's so empty," Kristoff walked into the house and set his jacket o the couch. "I mean really, doesn't it get lonely?"

"Well lets see, um you and Hans are here weekdays. Then on weekends I practice, em.. I go out with Punzie and yeah so no. I'm fine."  
"Still lonely." Kristoff took a beer.  
"Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So what song did you and Blonde pick?"  
"Ain't It Fun by Paramore."  
"I'm surprised you didn't do Chandelier by Sia. You listen to that song a billion times ever since you bought it on your phone."

"Kristoff, I barely just figured out the chords to it, doesn't mean I'll do it for class. Though that song is the shit."  
"When is Crush Night exactly?"  
"That's on Friday, no no wait. We don't have school, um Thursday."

I huffed. "Hans asked me if I could go with him."  
He raised his eyebrow. "And you said?"  
"That I'll think about it. But I don't know if I'll go."  
Kristoff took a sip from his beer. "Why? Do you like anyone else?"

_Yes_

"No, not really," I slid my hands to my back pockets.  
Kristoff stood there. "You sure?"  
"Oh my god, yes Bjorgman. I am pretty sure I don't like anyone."

_Liar_

"Fine. I'm going only for the drinks. And because I want to be out. Where you going to be?"  
"Well, if you could take a wild guess,"  
"Anna, you need to get out more."  
"I'll listen to Titanium and stay here. Where's no crowds."  
"That's an excuse. You don't really care if there's crowds. Titanium? That has a sick beat."

I smiled. He chuckled. "Alright well, I have to go."  
"Drive safely, and don't get caught drinking that in the car." I pointed to his beer bottle as he walked to the door. "Alright Christian, bye."  
I waved and walked to my room.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I pressed my hand to the window as I watched the car drive away.

* * *

~Elsa~

I can't say that I have everything together. My mind is full of scattered puzzle pieces. Since my parents were working, I have to drive to and from school. I live in the silence that builds around me.

_ A kingdom of Isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._

I don't even say much to my parents and I don't know why. The only person I talked to the most in forever was Anna.

_Anna..._

I gripped onto the wheel harder. Just the thought of her. I don't even know what's wrong with me. Like, I know her since she told me practically everything about her. But I shouldn't feel this way about her. Sometimes, I don't even know myself.  
I pull into the driveway. I stay there a few moments after I turn the car off.

It is definetly safe to say I like her. I sigh. Why, why me?  
I don't want to lose her. I don't need her to he creeped out. I just, I think I love her.

_love..._

I guess I could be crazy. But I couldn't think straight since the moment she crashed into me that day. I wasn't paying attention either but, it was still embarassing. She flinches when she touches me. I bite my lip and get out of the car.  
It is not fair to me I think. But a good kind of unfair. She is definetly thought-consuming. I smile and feel hot inside. I swear if she finds out, she exert herself from me faster than I could blink. I can't have that. I need that beautiful, freckled little person. I want, I want her.

I scoff and enter the house. I had this crazy one second thought about asking her to the Crush Night. Then only to realize that I'm a girl, plus I don't want to scare her away.

I clear my mind so I play Rainbow Road by Nanobii. Totally differet type of music than what I play. I lay on the couch and plug my headphones in.  
Alright, I am in love with Anna Christian. My 16-year-old-guitar-tutor. My music partner and for every class too.

_ Your love interest. _

I shook my head. I am really crashing down for her. Maybe I should show her in a way that won't seem too weird that I love her. I swallowed. I don't think I've ever loved anyone. Parents don't count because that's different.  
Good thing my parents barely ask me how my day goes by, I wouldn't be able to explain.

Sometimes I feel like Anna isn't really real and that my imagination has gone crazy. But she's not fake and I am glad.  
What if I was to kiss her?  
Okay, that is it. It is definetly official now.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH ANNA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs since no one could hear me. It made me feel better because I said it out loud. I am admitting it slowly.  
I am going to make sure she knows too.  
I felt my face grow hot.  
I love Anna.  
And I am almost a hundred percent sure she will freak out if she finds out. But it really is worth it. At least she'll know.

_"Listen to your heart."_


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the update. I hope you guys like it. (:**

**~ l.i.t.c**

* * *

Like Music To My Ears

* * *

:Chapter 4

Well like any other day everyday just seems to go on and on and you never really seem to know what's going on at times and before you know it class is over. But this doesn't normally happen to me. Especially since I met Elsa. I notice everything thing and feel every second. As a matter of fact, things actually go slower.

I go to class blah blah blah. Classes, Classes, Classes. Homework, Project, Reports. Prom, Crush Night, Dance. Love, Love, Love.

How does this help me in anyway? It really doesn't. Who would ever know that I'd fall in love with a girl? The most beautiful, perfect girl I have ever lied eyes on. Like ever. Elsa is just pure perfection. Truely Amazing.

Yeah sure, she's pretty quiet at times, but you know, she's been crawling out of her shell lately. That's good. She's not really as shy as she used to be. Maybe I'm building up her self-steam because she hears me rambling every single day. She can't go a day without laughing at or with me. Elsa Helland makes me very happy.

Music class is actually one of the most favorite classes I have with her.

"So I pluck this one?" Elsa struck a string the wrong way and it came out off-key.

I snickered and she blushed.

"Okay, wait. First off, like I said, you're holding the guitar wrong." I fixed the guitar so it's on her lap. "And no," I laugh. "It's this string. You pluck this E string." I fixed her fingers so she was on the right stings. I feel her eyes on me. I try to concentrate on where her fingers are supposed to be.

"Em, Elsa? Sorry, but I can't help you if your fingers are trembling. You okay?"

She was spaced out so I snapped in front of her. "Yo, Elsa."

She blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Sorry."

Her fingers managed to stay calm. She actually did fine for the first guitar lesson.

Elsa leaned on the piano as she watched me play it. She seemed amazed. She would always loose herself when she watches me. She didn't even hear the dismissal bell ring. She only noticed when she realized I was no longer in front of her because I was packing up. Her face was pink as her and I walked to the lockers.

Hans asked me if I had my answer yet.

I felt Elsa's eyes on me as I answered. I fiddled with my fingers.

"Yeah, sorry Hans. I think I'm turning this down."

He face fell. "Oh. Okay." He seemed lost for words so he politely walked away.

I put my bookbag in my locker. "Elsa, why do you carry your bookbag home?"

She shrugged. "I don't like leaving it here. Plus if I ever forget my combinaton I have everything here so yeah." I looked into her locker to see it empty.

"Coolio." I said as I tried to understand her logic. She gave me that crooked smile. My heart jumped.

"Elsa, you're gonna need a guitar pick," I reached into my pocket. "Here, use mine."

She hesitated. "But it's yours."

I opened her hand and put it in her palm then curled her fingers foawd to cover it. Her hand trembling. "I want you to use it."

She looked at me. "Fine. So what are you going to do?"

"I need to play the piano. It's really easy though. Gives me more time to teach you."

She looked down. "I. I forgot... everything. I don't even know where the E string is..."

"It's okay," I thought for a moment. "Are you doing anything now?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Wait here."

I went to sign my guitar out and brought it out and closed my locker.

"You, Ms. Helland, are coming with me. So I can teach you."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay." She turned pink.

I took her hand and she seemed like she was going to give over. I let go. Her face faltered and she bit her lip. I watched as she turned red. We walked in silence down the hallway. I felt cold wash over my hand and I realized she was holding my hand again. She was gentle. I tightened the grip.

"Yes! Yes! You're doing it!" I clap my hands. "You remembered!"

She looked up from the strings. "I guess so." And she smiled.

"You're learning! I am a genius!"

She smiled again. "You teach well."

I nodded. "Yes, yes I know."

Elsa giggled. She practiced her strings till her fingers got red. "Ah, look." She stuck out her hands.

"Shows your progress." I took my guitar from her. She looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"A-Anna I have to get home,"

I looked at her and my face fell a tiny bit. "Oh," I looked down. "Alright. I'll walk you out."

Before I got to unlock the door I felt arms around my waist. Elsa was hugging me. I blushed furiously. I unlocked the door when she let go. She looked back. "Bye Anna, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved.

As she turned went to turn around I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck. As if without hesitation, Elsa put her arms around my waist. I could feel her cheeks grow hot. I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this forever. I let go of her remembering that she had to leave. Her face still red as she went into her car.

_How I love Elsa._

I couldn't help but smile. She makes me happy. I don't think I have been this happy, or showed this amount of love for someone. Not even the fact that she's a girl bothers me.

I love Elsa Helland.

* * *

~Elsa~

The quiet helps me think. One thing I have gotten down, I am crashing down hard for Anna Christian. That happy little red-head. Happy little red-head that makes my day.

My little rambling red-head.

When I get home, I do my homework. Which is somewhat a hard thing to do when you have the love of your life stuck in your mind.

Even harder when you feel that you might creep the other person out if they found out your deep crush on them.

I am scared to tell her. Maybe I shouldn't. But should I? No. What if I embarass myself? Say or do something I'll regret.

I bury my face in my hands. "Why does this have to be so hard?" It came out muffled.

I finished me homework in one hour. Which is highly unusual. I finish it regularly in thirty minutes.

I can't just tell Anna. Or can I?

I stare at my phone.

No I can't. I would scare her away. Creep her out. I can't have that.

I sigh. "This is harder than I thought,"

Maybe I could just ask her to go to the dance with me as friends

_No. Yes. No. Don't. Do it. No. Yes. Never. Do not. Do it! No._

Why does love have to be so complicated and hard and confusing? It's not fair!

I hear the engine of my parents car in the driveway. I run to my room so I don't get asked any questions. I stayed in the hallway when the door opened and poked my head over so I could see. They were touching my things I left on the table.

"Elsa? We're home!" They called me. But I stayed where I was. I went to my room.

My phone buzzed and rang. I picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Whose this?" I shifted my stance.

The other person giggled. "Did you delete my contact or something?"

"Um. I don't know?"

"Elsa! It's me, Anna!"

Fire burned my cheeks. "Oh sorry. Your voice sounds different over the phone."

"I know right, you sound the same though. Exactly the same. There's no difference what so ever." She giggled.

"Ha. Ok."

"Okay so look. Kristoff and Hans are going to drop off Olaf and then they are taking me to this restraunt. So Kristoff said if I wanted to invite you I could so would you like to go? Or like no?"

I went to the railing to see if my parents were in the kitchen. Thankfully, no.

"Yeah. I'll have to leave now though, my parents got home a few minutes ago."

"Mkay. Well I'll be here waiting for you."

And she hung up. I smiled as I went to get my jacket. I put a note on my door and left to go in my car before my parents could ask me where I was going. Not like I was sneaking around or that I can't leave. I just don't want to be asked questions.

I started the engine and the car roared to life.

* * *

~Anna~

"So I'm going to order for you two since you guys haven't been here."

I nodded and say back in the booth.

Hans looked at me. "So you do have it. Answered my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha. Ew. Something your never going to get."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why you gotta be so rude?"

I gasped. Elsa looked at me.

"You aren't going all song lyrics on me now?"

Hans chuckled. "Yeah. Kristoff should be back soon, so that gives me the time."

"I really don't care."

Elsa giggled. "Taking Demi Lovato's line there."

"Oh look. Blondie has a voice."

Elsa's face faltered and she fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater.

"That is rude and disrespectful. She is a person. Of course she has a voice."

"And everyone wonders why you know that and no one else."

I looked at Elsa and she looked at me. I bit my lip.

"I am starting to regret ever coming here." I looked at her. "Sorry,"

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." She said quietly to me.

Hans just continued. "See this is why Kristoff had that conversation with you. Ok? Kristoff told you she was weird. No one is like her. No one stays mute for their whole freaking years of middle school and first year of high school then all of a sudden starts opening up to a little red-head in the almost end of the year. Just you wait. Something bad is going to happen. I will tell you I told you so."

I huffed. I looked at Elsa again. "Imagine if I had said yes to him."

Elsa chuckled.

"Such a heartless person he is," I looked Hans in the eye. "And you do know she's like right here."

"I really couldn't care any less." He looked at Elsa.

"You are a freak. The only one whose pale as fuck and cold as ice. The only one who is a mute. A coward."

Elsa made her hands into fists and shoves them into the jacket pockets. Her jaw was clenched.

The table was faintly creaking. Then I saw it. A small trail of ice forming along the floor and the stand of the table. I turned over to see the outside and it was snowing. Hard. Not a blizzard but hard.

I looked at Elsa's face. Her little innocent face was gone. Her expression looked as if she could take a gun right now and shoot him. Oh ew. That is a little bit to extreme. She looks like she is going to punch him right between the eyes.

They were staring at each other and I could feel the tension. I slid over so my side was pressed on the wall.

I let out a sigh of relief when Kristoff came back. He was followed by a waitress. The food was served. Kristoff was giving me a look that clearly said, "What the hell is going on?"

Elsa and Hans were still in their instense stare off. Both looking like they were going to jump at each other.

I cleared my throat. I tapped Elsa's leg and she snapped out. I made her slide out of the booth so me and her could switch sides, so that I'd be facing Hans.

We were eating in silence until Kristoff broke it. "Damn! Look at how hard it's snowing!"

Elsa's fork fell on her plate. She whipped around to see the outside. She gasped. Then she turned around. Her face was scared.

I wondered why. I decided not to think about it.

"Final exams are next week." I announced as I finished eating.

"Mm. Don't remind me. I have to study. Like alot. I don't know anything." Kristoff said and Hans nodded in agreement.

I shook my head and smiled. "But at times you get better grades then me."

"That's because you were hooked on the game you were playing. I forgot what it was called. You didn't even text that much because of that game. Thank god you got banned. Got you to take time off it and you soon forgot about."

Elsa half-smiled. I chuckled. "League of Legends is a time-consuming thing. But anyway, I am going to ace it. I know I will. Then I'll pass on to the next year then pretty soon I'll graduate highschool and I'll go to college and graduate with Honors and get a Masters Degree. Then I'll start living for real."

Hans blinked. "You have such a wild imagination, plus you also have a big plan for the future. Just remember, you're only 16. You got time."

"Is it Thursday?" I ask suddenly.

Everyone at the table nods.

"Tomorrow is Friday."

"Anna, stop it. You are making me nervous. I need to study for those exams. Especially the one of Monday. Math."

I looked at everyone. "Well since we are finished, I suggest that we go home and cram over the weekend. So," I slid out of the booth. "Let's go."

They got up and we headed to the door. Kristoff and Hans paid the bill. Me and Elsa were outside.

I shivered. "It's cold out here." I did a weak chuckle and looked at her.

She only looked at me. The look in her eyes, wanting to do something about it but holding back something.

She returned her gaze at the sky. Filled with dark clouds because of the night sky. Snowing.

Hans and Kristoff went outside. "Let's go Christian,"

Elsa looked at me again.

"Elsa is going to drop me off so,"

Elsa went to unlock her car, she nodded.

"Bye Kristoff." I waved.

Elsa's cold hand on mine only made me colder, but it didn't matter. Her cheeks were a dark pink. I could tell it wasn't because of the cold. She was smiling.

She opened the door for me and I got in.

I shivered as I sat in the car.

Elsa turned on the heater. "Wait a second till this warm up okay? You'll be fine."

"Thanks Elsa,"

She mumbled something else that I couldn't hear. I don't think it was ment for me to hear. She was smiling an her cheeks were red.

She stopped in front of the house. "Here we are Anna."

I sat back. "Thanks." I went to open the door then I turned back. "Sorry about the whole Hans thing. He's a douche at heart. He's never nice for long. I'm really sorry for what he did and I pray that it won't happen again. I don't want him hurting your feelings if he did."

Her face faltered. "It's okay. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine, he was rude."

She stayed silent and nodded. Then her lopside grin came back.

"Either way it was a nice dinner." Elsa said reassuringly.

I nodded. "Yup, it was. Now I gotta review for that quiz tomorrow I didn't tell Kristoff about."

Elsa giggled. She switched the gear to park. "Well that's unfortunate. Going to go to sleep thinking he got everything done. Is this thing in second period?"

I nodded again. "Yup, Math. Alegebra. Geometry. Square Roots and Pi and Diameter. What fun." I used a sarcastic voice.

She giggled.

There was silence.

"Well I gotta get going." I put my hand on the door.

It happened just like that.

Elsa leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was paralyzed for a few seconds. My whole face was burning.

No, It's just me hallucinating. Elsa wouldn't do that. I don't even think she likes me like that. No. That's not like Elsa. I faced Elsa.

Her face was hella red.

I opened my mouth to say something. I couldn't find the words. What could I say?

All I could do was wave slightly as I got out of the car. I was on the porch when I looked back. Elsa was still looking at me. My face still burning. I opened the door. I almost collapsed. Did she really kiss my cheek? Warm, soft lips met my cheek. Centimeters away from my, My lips.

Did Elsa like me? Like I like her? No, not like. I love Elsa.

My heart jumped. A goofy smile spread over my face. Sickly in love with this girl. And she kissed my cheek. Heat went into my cheeks.

She did. She really did to it.

She likes me. I'm sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so um sorry if I had anyone waiting for an update. I was sorta busy, and yeah. *nervously rubs front of hand* But here it is. A short one sorry. :) (: **

**~l.i.t.c**

* * *

Like Music To My Ears

* * *

Chapter 5.

"So wait, you mean he hasn't been coming to school just because he doesn't want to be in the same fucking area as her?" I growled at Kristoff.

"Look, I'm sorry. But yeah. He doesn't want to be around, you know. Blonde." His hand pointed to Elsa, who has going into class.

"That's bullshit."

I stormed away from him. I went into the music room. I went into my section to find Elsa there. She was setting her things down on her piano. I pulled the curtains closed on the window that seperated the rooms. I didn't want to see Kristoff either now.

"Hey," I said as I set my bag on the chair.

She smiled at me. Then it faltered. "I'm not ruining your frienship with Hans and Kristoff am I?"

I shook my head. "No, no you aren't. Hans. Hans is a douchebag. You are, you are amazing Elsa." I went to get my extra pick as her face went pink.

"So, want to go over chords or you got it?"

"I got it." She smiled and my heart jumped.

"The teacher said she was gonna bail on the right your own song thing,"

"Cool."

I snickered. "She also said she was going to grade us on attendance. She's bailing from learning covers too."

Elsa sat in front of her piano. "I heard she got dumped."

I nodded in agreement.

"So again, So sorry about what happened the other night. Hans was being rude."

She only gave me another smile. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

I shrugged. The flashback of when she kissed me cheek came back to me. Heat flushed over my cheeks.

"Which is rude, I wanted to do covers." I blurted out, for no apparent reason at all.

She giggled. "Then covers we shall do. If you want."

I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I took a guess that it was Kristoff.

I looked at Elsa as I went to open the door.

"What do you want? Kris-" I gasped silently.

"Hans."

He stood by the door. "Christian."

"It's been 20 minutes into class, you should go join your lonely partner. You know, the partner you neglected for five days because you were being a little bitch by not wanting to be in the same area as her?" I opened the door more and pointed to Elsa. She was looking down at her shoes.

"I have my reasons. But get this, because she started talking to you and all of a sudden got attached to you," He whispered the next part into my ear. "Everyone thinks she's a dyke." He walked away. He left me frozen there.

"This is why I don't like you!" I called after him. He turned and I gave him the finger. I slammed the door.

I let out a breath and clasped my hands together.

I reached from my phone.

It rung a few times.

"Hello Ms. Christian, what can I do for you?"

I sighed. "I might have to see you again today."

"Is everything all right?"

"Not sure, but I'm in class so I have to go."

I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"No one. It was nothing." I huffed.

I ran my fingers down the keys. Elsa smiled at me. Her smile brought me joy.

It made it seem like everything was okay when it wasn't.

"So.." The therapist looked at my file on her clipboard. "What it is that's wrong?"

I elbows on my knees. "I don't feel like I'm doing anything right. Like as if I'm not going straight. As if I was lost without a detour. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She tipped her head slightly. "Child, are you confused about something? Is it the girl?" She wrote something down.

"I don't seem to be thinking clearly, I mean -"

"Anna, you are in love. That's what this is. It's okay if she's a girl. It's okay if you aren't straight."

"This thing is the people that noticed her last year, noticed that this year I was the only person she opened up to. And now there's rumors about her being a dyke and all. People are actually worried for me. To be honest, I actually thought she was going to come after me and I don't know, kidnap me."

Dr. Gerda chuckled. She jotted more down. "She might actually like you Anna,"

"She could also not." Then I thought back when she kissed me on my cheek. I could feel fire burn into my cheeks. Dr. Gerda looked at me and smiled. "Something wrong?"

She continued to write as I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. Physically."

"That's something though," She sighed. "Look, Anna. Why don't you tell her that you have feelings for her?"

I gasped. "And crush her innocent heart? Damage the way she already thinks about me? To change the friendship her and I have? Never. I don't want to risk it. She's too special."

"Which is why you should tell her. She's so special she deserves to know."

I stayed silent for a moment. I grabbed my jacket. "Yeah I guess you do have a point, but I'll uh. Think about it. Either way, thank you for your time. I will see you again when I need to." I shook her hand and politely left the room and then the building.

I drove back to the house. At times, I wish that my parents were home. But I felt like I needed to be alone. I opened the door and heard laughing. I quickly and silently grabbed the gun that was behind the couch. I slowly walked to the kitchen where the noise was coming from. I brought the gun up as I entered.

"Whoa there Christian. Don't fire. It's only me." Kristoff tried pushing the gun down. My heart felt like dying of fear.

"You could've died."

"Well, I guess I was lucky."

"Why are you hear? And if you're here, where's Hans?"

He pointed to the kitchen table. I set the gun down on the counter.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at me. "I came to apologize,"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You know that."

He sighed. "Look, Anna. I'm worried about your safety I-"

I crossed my arms. "Yes, I think you made it pretty clear you think Elsa some sorta lesbian rapist!" I wanted to hit him.

He held my wrists. "Anna, stop. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to her."

"I'm gonna be there when you do." I huffed.

He only nodded.

When they left me, I went up to my room, I plugged my headphones into my phone and blasted the volume to its limit.

I closed my eyes as I listened to Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Viel, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and 5 Seconds of Summer played along through its tracks. I closed my eyes and my mind drifted away.

_If I am actually incredibly in love with her, wait. I thought I knew I did. Am I doubting myself? No. I can't. I love Elsa. I love her so much. I just don't want her to leave me. _

I fell asleep to the sound of rock music.

I think I should tell her.

Not tell her.

Yes.

Do not.

I will.

I **_Won't_**.

_"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay." _


End file.
